User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (15)
Chapter #15: Operation Fear pt.1 of 2. Over a week before halloween, we've been planning our little 'trick' at my house. We decided to use the fears of our rivals to our advantage. Now that halloween is today, and our extensive planning is done, all we need to do is carry it out. "Absinthe, how's the haunted house?" Asked I. "We're at 89.1%" Absinthe replied, "All we need is Raven's consent for making Allison's fears." She added. We're using the Auto Shop as our haunted house, with the Greasers premission; because of they're hatred of the Preps. They thought making the Preps fall under our hands will make they're vendetta's against them gone, since we knew their secrets, especially Derby's. We made the Auto Shop into haunted house in a matter of 2 days. Grimore, Hawthorn, and the Greaser boys did most of the work, while me, Absinthe, Ember, Lola assissted in the work, and Raven (due to his condition) did the supervising. "We're finished." Said Hal. We opened the haunted house after the last classes of the day, there we strike back. "Uh ... Malice." Trent said. "What is it Trent?" I said in disamusement. "I was thinking of joining you guys, you know being goth." Trent added, "I'll do anything for you! I'll even give up bullying!" "Well we need more strenght in the fighting department. So I accept, only on the condition that you stop being a bully." I responded, "I'm no longer accepting anymore applicants." "Ok. But I have a condition for you." Trent said in concern, "You can't scare the crap out of Kirby. He's in the closet as much as I am." "Wasn't intending to." I retorted. I can't belive he was afraid of me, and now he's joining the goths! I can't belive it. "Malice." Absinthe said, "What's Trent doing here?" She asked. "He's our newest member." I said with melacholy in my tone. Absinthe was shocked to see the person that had been afraid of us, as well as trying to bully Hawthorn when I first got here, is joining our little clique. "Beatrice..." Trent said but was cut off by Absinthe. "Absinthe." She corrected him. "Right Absinthe. I'm very sorry about all those times that I picked on you and Thad." He explained. "Apology accepted, Trent." Absinthe replied to the ex-bully's apology. "Speaking of Kirby, will he react to your new lifestyle?" I asked Trent. "I'll show him that I'm done with being a bully. And gone to a new clique." Trent replied. "Ok, I hope. I want you to take him to anywhere in town tonight." I said, "Keep him busy, while we scare the rest of the Jocks." "Ok." Just as he came to me, he went straight for the atheltics area A.K.A Jock turf. Where he went hand in hand with his psuedo-boyfriend. Later on, in the Girls dorm. Me, Ember, and Absinthe we're talking about the boys in our clique. "So Malice, how do you like boys?" Ember said as she was putting on zombie princess costume on. "Well I think one boy is worthy of me liking him, and that's Raven." I explained, "Don't know why, but he reminds me of my dad when he was dating my mom, back in the 80's." "Well Jimmy did steal back my chemistry notes from Mandy, and my diary from the last math teacher. But alas he isn't interested in me." Absinthe explained about Jimmy save her stuff from harm, "But now, for some reason Hawthorn is interested in me." "Maybe since you and him used to be Nerds, I think he has a crush on you." Ember said, "But I think Grimore is interested in me to. Sure he's goth now, and he used to stalk me to a point a restraining order was almost needed. But I think I like Grimore." "Then go for him. Don't date him for money, date him because he cares." Zoe said as she was at the front of the door wearing a cheerleader outfit on. "You're right Zoe." Ember said in a melacholy delight, as she went out the door. "Zoe, you're a cheerleader for halloween." I said. "Either this or a Prep. So I flipped a coin." "Malice what about your costume?" Absinthe said looking at me with no costume on. "Well my costume is at home, and I forgot to wear it to school today. I'm going to meet you at the haunted house. Make sure the Jocks and the Preps are at the back of the line." I explained. Category:Blog posts